MENTORED COLLABORATIVE OPPORTUNITIES ? PROJECT SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The purpose of the Mentored Collaborative Opportunities (MCO) component is to provide expert consultative services and short-term opportunities for rehabilitation researchers to gain hands-on research experience working with experts in the National Center of Neuromodulation for Rehabilitation (NC NM4R) at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). This component hosts our most specialized resources to train investigators to be successful NM4R researchers who will in turn advance the Center?s overarching goal to impact multiple NIH Research Plan for Rehabilitation (RPR) priorities by increasing rehabilitation research workforce access to NM4R approaches and supporting rigorous clinical research to translate them into effective, evidence-based rehabilitation interventions. NM4R is a teachable expertise ? one that MUSC and the NC NM4R have a proven history of exporting to colleagues in the field ? and we will continue building upon the mentoring infrastructure developed over the first five years. The majority of our past and current MCO mentees arise from workshop attendees who develop a relationship with a NC NM4R faculty member and choose to pursue additional training under the mentorship of that faculty. The second recruitment vehicle is the promotion and dissemination activities at important national conferences, symposia, and seminars where we are the organizers, or where we host NC NM4R booths, sponsored talks, and live demonstrations. In the next grant period, we will implement two Specific Aims. AIM 1. Provide mentored, advanced hands-on training in NM4R. The application of neuromodulation methods has a steep learning curve. One of the best ways to nurture research in this area is for less experienced scientists to link with an established research group, visit their labs, learn their methods and acquire the theory and practical skills needed to start high quality research. The MCO component will facilitate advanced hands-on training experiences (1-4 weeks) either in our NC NM4R laboratories at MUSC, or through novel virtual training sessions using in-laboratory videoconferencing (or a combination of the two). The sessions may focus on skills acquisition or serve as a springboard to hone scientific questions or approaches, but always have specific pre- determined learning objectives necessary for project success. What develops are collaborative relationships that persist after learning sessions, often evolving into ongoing regular meetings and collaborative grant applications. AIM 2. Provide expert consultative and navigation services to support NM4R research. To develop successful NM4R grant applications, some investigators need to consult with NM4R experts at MUSC and supporting areas (neuroimaging, biostatistics, grantsmanship et al.), as well as for navigation to established colleagues and resources in the field. The NC NM4R web portal assures timely consultations by facilitating submission of requests, automated scheduling, and central collection of quality and outcome metrics.